Various types of fasteners for joining together two structural members, as for example for joining a panel to a support, are known. Numerous examples of assembled structures which are joined together by fasteners are also known. For example, such assembled structures (or assemblies) include sheet metal book cases, sheet metal display and storage racks, and refrigerators in which shelves are secured to an interior wall.
There is a need for a fastener which will permit quick assembly of two structural members without the use of bolts or tools, and which can be locked in assembled position.